


royally fucked

by banesexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Royals!AU, this is just slow burn hate turned love jimon with some malec and clizzy thrown in for good measure, tw: alcohol in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesexual/pseuds/banesexual
Summary: the lightwoods are the royal family of Idris and simon is in charge of guarding the most obnoxious prince of allwritten for week 3 of @shadowhuntersaumondays





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this got long and there's already a new prompt for this week whoops but here's a good old royal!AU. thanks so much for all the lovely comments on my other fics they give me life alkjeshld

“The eagle has left the building, I repeat, the eagle has left the building,” Simon whispers, holding his earpiece for practice and Jace rolls his eyes.

“Nobody’s here.”

Simon shushes him and peers around the corner. It’s his second day and even though there have been no recent threats, Simon _will_ take this job seriously. He never expected to end up in Garroway Security, protecting one of the three heirs to the Idris throne but he’s here and he won’t be distracted.

Except maybe by Jace, who is all muscles and stupid good looks and the very definition of distracting. They met in a blur of beautiful eyes and stuttered names and Simon can’t remember the rest. He’s not so sure how he managed to get hired in such a state but boy, is he thankful. 

He's standing now with his back flat against the brick wall of the Lightwood palace, looking from side to side before signaling for Jace to follow, “The coast is clear!”

Jace sighs.

Alec’s bodyguard is silent, Izzy’s is practically invisible but of course he gets stuck with the kid who thinks he’s a Charlie’s Angel.

* * *

“Why does it feel like _I’m_ babysitting _you_?” Jace asks, legs crossed on his bed as he watches Simon bounce around the room a week later. He adjusts his hair, again, and shoves his hands in his pockets to make sure nothing has fallen out since he last checked thirty-three seconds ago.

Simon grins, “Dude, I’m just excited! I’ve never walked a red carpet before.”

Jace huffs out a laugh, “Well get ready for blinding flashes and dumb ass questions. Last one I got asked about my future plans for Idris – apparently my father and older brother have now died and I’m next in line for the crown.”

It’s the first time Jace has mentioned the possibility of ruling and judging by the scowl on his face Simon thinks it might be the last.

“God, can you imagine?” Simon asks, eyes going wide, “You could totally achieve world domination!”

Jace side eyes him and Simon shakes his head. “Right, sorry. Let’s not wish for family death.” He checks his watch and claps, “Okay! Magnus will be here any minute to get you all ready.”

Jace nods, “Cool, I just have to shower.”

“You haven’t showered?!” Simon repeats, his voice high in panic and Jace jumps off the bed with a smirk.

“Relax, mother. Magnus always takes the longest on Alec anyway.”

And then he’s walking to the other side of the room deliberately slow, taking his time as he reaches for the door handle. Simon sighs, giving Jace a blank stare until he finally disappears into the bathroom.

This is how it’s been from the beginning, annoying each other beyond belief. It started off unintentional, a clash of personalities but now Jace loves riling Simon up.

Simon is busy thinking of ways to get him back when the door suddenly opens and Jace is there in a towel, slung low around his hips. His hair is damp and droplets of water are trailing down his chest. Simon swallows, his eyes raking up and down on reflex before he forces them shut.

“Uh, sorry!” Simon squeaks, turning round to stare at the wall instead of the unholy sight behind him.

Jace laughs, low in his throat and it’s cocky in the way that drives Simon mad, “See anything you like, Lewis? 

Simon stays silent, hearing the towel drop and trying to will away thoughts that would get him fired.

“So you _can_ shut up,” Jace teases, pulling an old shirt over his head, “And all it took was a little skin. I’ll keep that in mind next time you go on one of your nerd rants.”

There’s a snap of elastic and fabric rubbing together as Jace steps into his underwear then a pair of shorts. 

“Are you decent?” Simon asks hesitantly, a little scared of the answer and Jace grabs him by the shoulders to spin him around.

“Buddy,” Jace says patronisingly, still holding Simon’s shoulders as they face each other, “We spend every second of every day together. If you can’t handle me shirtless, you won’t last very long here.”

And every bit of desire evaporates as Simon shrugs off Jace’s grip, trying his best not to glare. He grabs the door handle with force and swings it open instead, forcing a smile, “Magnus is waiting.”

He’s out the door before Jace can say another word and they walk down the hall in rare silence. Everyone is in the parlour where Magnus Bane is at work, hands in Alec’s hair as he styles it to perfection. Izzy is next to him, doing her nails and chatting about their grand opening plans for the evening. Jace takes a seat and Simon walks straight past, joining Luke and Maia at the back wall where they’re watching from afar.

It’s crazy, Simon thinks, that they’re all working together after all this time. He remembers losing fights to Maia back when they were kids and he knows Izzy is in good hands.

So is Alec, who scored the best of the best being the eldest. Luke’s been in the business for years, building his company from the bottom up and Simon finds himself mirroring his stance on instinct. It’s powerful but effortless and Simon’s attempt looks weak. He shifts back to his practiced pose, wondering how he'll measure up to two of the fiercest, most experienced bodyguards in the industry. 

“How’s your first week going?” Luke asks quietly, shaking Simon from his self-deprecation and his eyes automatically fall on Jace, narrowing when he meets Simon’s stare and honest to God _winks._

“I want to kill him,” Simon hisses, meaning it and Maia laughs.

“That’ll pass.”

* * *

It doesn’t, not really, in fact the thoughts of death grow with every bang on Simon’s door. 

“Get up!” Jace calls, delivering a series of hard knocks before deciding to barge on in.

It’s seven in the morning, Simon discovers, cringing at the sudden light as he checks his phone.

“I don’t start for another hour…” Simon says through a yawn and Jace shakes his head.

“Don’t care. Have you seen this?”

He thrusts his phone in Simon’s face, shaking it until Simon bats it away. 

“God, you’re impatient,” Simon complains, rubbing his eyes awake, “Give me a minute.”

Jace sighs, “Just read it. Please." 

He sounds tired and weirdly genuine and Simon finds himself holding out his hand for the damn phone. He keeps yawning as he reads, finding a press release about Maryse and Robert attending some conference in Europe next month.

Jace waits until he’s done then frowns, “Did you know about this?”

Simon shakes his head and Jace presses further.

“Do you know what date that is?”

Simon looks up at the roof as if asking for strength, “For the last time, Jace, I’m not your publicist or your personal assistant. I do not have your social calendar memorised, I literally just stop you from the rare possibility of getting shot at.”

Jace rolls his eyes, “I highly doubt an academic wants me dead.”

And maybe it’s Simon’s look of pure confusion or maybe it’s the fact that someone else forgot but Jace explodes. 

“My graduation! They’re missing my fucking graduation!”

His eyes slide shut in frustration and he takes a deep breath, visibly deflating. 

“They’re the ones who made me study in the first place,” Jace says sadly, “I even agreed to do it online to _draw less attention to myself_. And now they’re choosing some photo op over me.”

He sinks down onto the bed and Simon pulls his covers up close, super aware of his lack of pajamas and the thin layer between them.

“They probably didn’t have a choice?” Simon tries, because apparently offering advice is something they do now and Jace laughs dryly.

“They probably forgot I was even graduating.”

And this is probably the first time Simon has seen Jace show actual emotion and the sight tugs at his heart.

“Well I’ll be there,” Simon promises, nudging Jace’s foot with his own and they both hide a smile. 

“Duh, you have to be.”

On the day, Simon not only shows up but organises a cake and balloons and even buys a graduation bear, writing his name in huge letters over it’s ass. The whole thing is filled with sweet messages from everyone in the palace and Jace thinks maybe this kid isn’t the worst after all. 

* * *

Jace has had people shadowing him his entire life but Simon is definitely the most unorthodox. He’s clumsy and overexcitable but he means well and he always puts Jace first, even forgoing onion on his burger _because you’ll totally hate me all shift._

“Wanna hear a fun fact?” Simon asks as they finish up lunch, avoiding a restaurant full of stares.

“No,” Jace says seriously because he’s already listened to Simon the entire meal but he keeps talking anyway.

“Ancient Egyptians used to worship onions like forever ago because they meant eternity. Oh! And they were used for strength in Ancient Greece back in the first Olympic games - like the original steroid! How cool is that? 

Jace stares into the distance like he’s looking down the barrel of a lens, “Not cool at all. Tell me: how do you manage to make _everything_ so annoying?”

Simon scowls, swallowing his reply as they reach the counter to fix up the bill. The wait staff are all smiling and he recognises a few from the last time Jace was dying for a meal out. The owner of the place is there too, sending his best and promising a table any time. Nothing surprises him any more and Simon can feel himself getting used to the royal treatment.

They’ve just turned out of the restaurant and are heading towards the arcade of shops when Jace sees it.

A flash, half a dozen cameras and what looks like a group of paparazzi down the street.

He groans, “Not today. I look like trash and I can’t remember what my parents changed about voting rights last week.”

Simon grins, “I can see the headline now: ‘Lightwood prince wears dirty jeans in public and couldn’t care less about government’.”

He feels Jace’s glare before he sees it and it makes him move, grabbing Jace by the arm and pulling him into the nearest shop, out the back exit and down turn after turn until they’re alone.

“I can call for a car?” Simon offers, pulling out his phone and Jace nods his thanks.

After a month or two together, Simon is getting good at sensing Jace’s needs before he voices them. It’s much more personalised than any other security detail he’s ever had and Jace feels weirdly safer with this boy in street clothes than a team of suited up men.

They’ve only been waiting a few minutes when there’s a scuttle of feet and Simon acts fast, pushing Jace into the corner of the wall, covering his body with his own 

It’s a makeshift fix but it works, shielding Jace’s familiar face from the photographer as he runs past without a second look their way.

“What the fuck?” Jace whispers, so close Simon can feel the breath on his neck. He holds back a shiver, trying not to imagine their warm bodies pressed together in another context.

“Thank you are the words you’re looking for,” Simon says with a triumphant grin, “He barely glanced at us. We totally looked like classy teens making out in a back alley.”

Jace smirks, leaning in impossibly close, “Trying to initiate something?" 

And Simon trips over his own feet in his haste to put some space between them. Jace laughs and Simon can feel his face heating up as he catches himself two inches off the ground.

“I hate you,” he tells the floor and Jace just grins.

“Right back atcha, buddy.”

* * *

He’s meant to stay outside Jace’s door, but more often than not Simon ends up inside, playing video games or binge-watching Netflix. He’s aware though, always checking their surroundings and Jace uses it to his advantage, shooting at his character every time his eyes leave the screen.

It’s taken them a while to get here but Simon thinks Jace might actually like him. Or tolerate him, at the very least. They still bicker but there’s less bite behind it and Simon notices the change most when he has a day off.

“We had plans,” Jace whines when he gets the news over breakfast, “Who am I supposed to hate-watch _Degrassi_ with?”

“A habit isn’t _plans,_ ” Simon says through a mouthful of cereal before pointing his spoon at Jace, “And if you watch a single episode without me I will cancel your subscription.”

Jace groans, “Fine. What am I supposed to do then?”

Simon clutches his chest in pretend shock, “Is Jace Lightwood…. _reliant_ on me?” 

“Shut up,” Jace grumbles, eyes on his plate, “Obviously I am, my life is in your dumb hands.”

Simon smiles, “I’ll be back at six. I’m sure you’ll find something to pass the time.”

And he does, Simon discovers when a series of texts come through that could only be alcohol induced. He’s home an hour later and Jace stumbles in his haste to get to the front door.

“You came back!” he yells, throwing his arms around Simon in greeting. His grip is tight and Simon freezes. They’ve never been this close, apart from the alleyway incident and it’s uncomfortably intimate.

“I missed you today,” Jace whispers like a secret and Simon smiles, feeling himself melt into the hug. It’s nice, hearing that he’s wanted and even nicer feeling that way in Jace’s arms.

“I missed you too,” he says honestly, “But don’t tell sober Jace, he’d never let me live it down.”

Jace’s laugh is a bit delayed and they break apart as Izzy comes flying round the corner with Alec hot on her heels.

“Simon!” Izzy cries, swaying from excitement or intoxication.

“Thank God,” Alec says, unscrewing the cap on a massive bottle of rum, “Jace said we couldn’t crack this open until you got back.”

He has the bottle halfway to his lips before Jace snatches it away and shoves it at Simon, “You, my friend, need to catch up.”

“I can’t drink on the job!” Simon laughs nervously, waiting for Maryse to walk in and bust them all. Alec is the only one of age and he’s clearly the most coherent so Simon hands him the rum, hoping he’ll know where to stash it.

“You’re not _on_ the job,” Izzy giggles, grabbing at Simon’s hand to pull him down the hallway and Jace nods knowingly.

“Yeah, you took today off, remember? Left me alone and everything. But then the parents went to some fancy dinner and they’re never back from those till like morning so Izzy said we should drink! And now we’re here! Time’s funny, isn’t it? Like it felt as if the entire day stretched on for forever but as soon as I did shots you appeared! Like magic! Are you magic? Sometimes I think you’re magic.”

Simon laughs, “Next time you say anything about my rambling I’m reenacting this word for word.”

Jace gives him the finger and Izzy slaps it away, dragging them both towards her room. Maia is there, holding the door open and ushering them inside. Simon is sure pure confusion is all over his face because she immediately explains.  

“Sometimes we bend the rules – only when Maryse and Robert are out, of course. We can’t really stop them anyway, plus they’re easier to guard when they can barely move.”

As if to punctuate her words, Izzy falls flat on the floor, steadying herself before crossing her legs and patting the carpet next to her. Simon makes panicked eye contact with Luke and he shrugs.

“Go on, you’re off duty.”

He doesn’t really have a choice because Jace is suddenly by his side, tugging him down until the four of them are sitting in a small circle. Jace is so close he keeps knocking their knees together and Izzy is practically holding his hand and now, more than ever, Simon feels a part of it all.

Alec passes the bottle of rum around and Simon hesitantly takes a drink.

“ _God,_ straight liquor is awful,” Simon swears, making a face at his first shot of the night, “I’m getting war flashbacks to vodka-fueled high school parties.”

Izzy frowns, “We never got to go to those.”

“To being royal outcasts,” Jace says sarcastically, holding the bottle in the air before tipping it into his mouth. A little dribbles down his chin and Simon wishes he found it gross instead of endearing.

“You didn’t really miss much,” Simon admits, waving away the bottle when Jace offers him it again, “Just a lot of plastic red cups and stupid drinking games.”

Izzy’s eyes go wide like she’s just heard the greatest idea of all time and Simon isn’t sure how it all happens but he’s six drinks deep in a game of Truth or Dare and the room is starting to spin.

“Truth,” Alec picks, scrunching his nose up in anticipation as Izzy grins wickedly.

“Show us your last message from Magnus Bane.”

“Yaaaaas!” Simon hears himself saying, laughing along with Jace as Alec blushes.

“It’s just like stylist tips or – or, something.”

Luke, who has stayed silent so far, smiles and shakes his head, “Check his phone.”

There’s the smallest pause and then Izzy is diving for it, knocking Alec over with sheer force. She uses her size to avoid his attempts at pinning her down and quickly holds up the phone in victory.

Alec groans as she crawls back to her spot, making a big show of typing in the passcode and finding their text chain.

 _“I hope we cross paths again soon, Alexander,_ ” Izzy reads in a low, sultry tone and Jace actually snorts, he’s laughing so hard.

“That’s not even your name,” Jace gets out as Izzy keeps scrolling.

“He calls him darling too,” Luke offers and now they’re all laughing except Alec who snatches his phone back.

Simon pats him on the knee, “S’okay, it’s Luke’s job to know all about your new boyfriend. We know _everything_.” He says the last bit right in Jace’s ear, like a threat and the sound travels all the way through him and down his spine.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Alec mumbles, his face heating up, “At least not yet…”

And he’s smiling in a way Simon hasn’t really seen before and it makes him want the same for Jace. Except he knows it can’t be with him and he washes the thought down with another drink.

“Your turn Jace!” Izzy claps excitedly, “Who have you got your eye on?”

Jace huffs out an awkward laugh and shakes his head, reaching for the bottle, “Dare.”

“Nuh-uh, you’ve picked dare every single round!” Izzy argues, crossing her arms, “There’s gotta be someone on the horizon. You used to tell me _all_ your crushes and now nothing –“

“Iz,” he says quietly, giving her A Look and Simon jumps to his feet.

“Bathroom! I’m gonna go to the bathroom and you guys can tell all your secrets whilst I’m gone. Luke! Maia! Block your ears!” he says, pointing at them in warning as he takes the clumsy few steps towards the door.

Someone calls after him but he's already in front of the sink, staring at the mirror, taking in his tipsy pink cheeks and badly braided hair from Jace's last dare. He looks, and feels, like a mess. The tap creaks as he turns it, splashing water on his face as a reminder that none of this is for him.

He shouldn't even be here, finding out crushes when he's staff and nothing more. 

The distinction has been blurry before and Simon blames Jace for that but he also knows it’s his own fault for indulging in it all. He enjoys working here and he enjoys the company even more but he can’t let a night like this happen again.

There’s a thud and Simon turns off the tap quickly, rushing back into the room only to find Izzy passed out on the floor.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Luke decides, helping Alec to his feet and taking the phone out of his hands. “You can text Magnus in the morning when you’re thinking straight, okay?”

Alec grins, “I’m never thinking straight.”

And there’s a collective groan as Luke leads him out of the room.

“I have discovered that I cannot walk,” Jace says slowly, still sitting on the floor with his arms in the air and Simon shakes his head fondly.

“I’m not picking you up, we tried that already and you fell.”

Jace pouts until Simon leans down and pulls him up, throwing an arm around his shoulder to help him balance. They walk that way back to his room, slow and unsteady.

“Spoiler alert: I’m drunk. Like really drunk,” Jace slurs, laughing a little at the sound of his own voice and Simon rolls his eyes.

“I know.”

“No, like _really_ drunk,” Jace repeats, leaning on Simon as they finally reach his bedroom door.

“Treating rum like water’ll do that,” Simon teases as they make it inside and he thinks the worst is over when Jace pushes past him, just making it to the bathroom in time.

He ends up holding a bucket for Jace as he throws up and it’s definitely outside of his job description but here he is, one hand smoothing down Jace’s back and helping him to bed.

“I’m sorry,” Jace keeps saying and Simon just shushes him, fixing the covers and tucking him in tight.

He turns to leave and Jace grabs his arm weakly.  
  
“Can you stay? Please?” 

And he’s moving, slowly, to one side of the bed so there’s room and the action is so gentle and sweet, Simon sighs. He knows he shouldn’t, that it’ll blur the line even further but Jace needs him and that’s become his biggest weakness.

“Of course,” he says softly, shrugging off his jacket before sliding into the sheets. It’s warm from where Jace has been lying and the bed dips as they both move to get comfortable. They’re close but not touching and Simon stays awake until he hears Jace’s breathing even out.

When he wakes up with Jace next to him, it almost feels real.

* * *

“We’re holding a ball,” Maryse announces over dinner one night and everyone sort of just stops. They don’t eat together much and Simon guesses this is the reason for the family meal.

“A ball?” Jace echoes like he’s not sure he’s heard right and Maryse nods.

“Um, why?” Alec asks, half dreading a big spectacle, half jumping at the blatant excuse to see Magnus.

“To find each of you suitors,” Maryse says simply and Simon’s eyes are straight on Jace, watching his reaction. He frowns, making a face at the idea and it’s somehow everything.

“Not to be repetitive,” Jace says slowly, “but why?”

Nobody’s eating anymore and Simon is thankful to be on the wall, next to Luke and Maia, outside of the family drama that is about to ensue.

“You’re all getting older,” Robert explains, turning to his wife, “And we both think it’s time for a little…push in the right direction.”

Izzy’s the first to respond, dropping her cutlery loudly, “Getting older? I’m 19!”

“Isabelle, “ Maryse says carefully, “I was engaged at your age-“

“To a man you’d never met…”

“-but I suppose it’s a more pressing issue for your brothers.”

Alec coughs awkwardly, “Can’t I, uh, find someone myself instead of throwing a whole ball.”

Jace raises his hand in the air, “Me too? I don't think love at first dance is a thing."

Izzy grins, “I thought you'd be all for any idea that meant guys and girls falling at your feet..." And Simon only has a second to feel sick at the thought before Maryse snaps.

“That’s enough!” She waits for silence before continuing, “Be lucky we’re not insisting on arranged marriages like ours. All we’re asking is for you to meet some people and perhaps you’ll find The One.”

Everyone looks like they’re ready to keep arguing so Maryse stands.

“This is not up for discussion.”

She grabs her plate and waits for Robert to do the same before they leave the table together. There’s a few seconds of nothing and then –

“A fucking ball…”

“It’s archaic-“

“And elitist –“

Jace turns in his chair to face the wall, “Why is life so hard?” he asks dramatically and Simon gives him a look.

“You’re literally a prince.”

“Exactly!” Jace sighs tiredly, “I’m gonna be speed dating at a fancy dance where all people want from me is my last name…I just want someone to like me for me, you know?”

And Simon thinks of all the times he’s forgotten who they are and what they mean, talking nonsense in Jace’s room until the world interrupts.

“Someone will, I promise.”

_Someone does._

“What about you?” Jace asks, raising his eyebrows in implication, “Planning on cashing in on this weird bachelor ball?”

Simon laughs loudly, “God, no - I can barely take care of one person, where would I find time for two? Work is my someone special – _you_ are my someone special.” His eyes widen, “That came out wrong! I just mean, I’m pretty committed to you – to _protecting_ you. It’s my job. 

He finishes with a little blush and Jace hides a smile, liking that he can still make Simon nervous after all this time. 

* * *

It’s ironic that they’re going over safety plans when it happens. They’re on the ground, Jace flicking through Luke’s latest booklet as Simon reads aloud when suddenly he’s up, halfway across the room, checking behind curtains and under the bed.

“Um, are you having a stroke?” Jace asks, trying, and failing, to follow each movement with his eyes and Simon shakes his head.

“Someone’s in the building,” he says seriously, holding his earpiece for more information and Jace freezes. They haven’t had a security scare in years and all he remembers from last time is Alec pulling him under the bed to hide.

Simon races into the bathroom, covering all points of entry before turning back to Jace.

“Lock the door. Wait in the closet. I’ll be right outside.”

Jace swallows every ill-timed joke about hiding in there of all places because this is Serious and he needs them to be okay.

“Be careful,” he says instead and Simon gives him a small smile before he’s gone.

He waits for more updates in the hallway, leaning against the wall, breathing deep. He can do this, he _knows_ he can do this because he’s _trained_ to do this and he already _has_ done this, many times over but it’s never felt so real with Jace just feet away.

All he knows so far is that the guy got in under the fence on the East side and Jace’s room is in the West so he stays put.

Not that he’d leave anyway, Jace is his priority.

It’s his job, but he’s beyond pretending it doesn’t mean more.

Simon waits and agonises until Luke is suddenly in his ear, giving the all clear and he breathes out in relief. He takes a moment to calm down, blinking away his worst nightmare before fishing out his key and unlocking the door.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Simon says softly, walking over to the closet and sliding it open. He sees Jace in the corner, on the floor, tucked into himself and he looks so small that Simon wants to wrap him up in a hug. “It’s okay. They’re gone. It was just a random attack but Maia took him down.”

Jace looks up at him, “Did they have a gun?” he blurts out, the thing he’s been thinking about this entire time and Simon sighs.

“Yeah but you don’t need to worry about that,” he promises, taking a step closer, "Because I’d do it, you know – take a bullet for you. I wouldn’t even hesitate."

And Jace stares at the ground, realising he is royally fucked because he’d jump in front of anything if it meant Simon was safe.

* * *

The whole ballroom is decked out in fairy lights and roses and the massive chandelier hanging from the roof is finally being put to use. There are waiters and decorators and increased security everywhere and as the guests start to arrive, Simon wonders how everyone will fit. There’s meant to be a few hundred in attendance and he tries not to think of them all as potential suitors.

It helps that Jace is currently listing every last thing that’s wrong with the night.

“The icing on the crap cake is that we’re making a Goddamn entrance,” Jace tells Magnus as he fixes his tie, “Like we’re debutantes getting introduced to the world. It’s a freaking meat market.”

Magnus offers him a small smile, “You don’t think the premise is even the slightest bit romantic? You could dance with your love for the first time tonight.”

And Simon catches the way his eyes shift to Alec and back again.

Jace rolls his eyes, “I have like seven left feet.”

“Ah, but the right person will have seven right feet to match,” Magnus says wisely, smoothing down the sleeves of Jace’s suit jacket before he nods. “All done! I do believe this might be my best work. On you, at least.”

He spins Jace around and Simon breathes in so suddenly he almost chokes.

“Wow,” he says dumbly and Jace cracks his first real smile of the night.

“Shut up, Lewis. You’re the one who scrubs up alright.”

And maybe Simon picked out a fancy suit and spent too much time on his hair all in the hopes for this moment and he feels himself blush like he’s back at the start, learning to navigate Jace’s mix of obnoxious charm. He tucks it away for later, when he’ll no doubt be guarding the most sought after bachelor in Idris. He’s certain everyone will stop and stare as soon as they enter and he isn't wrong. 

Alec is announced first, in a classic black tux with a purple, patterned bowtie that Simon swears belongs to Magnus. There’s polite applause and he gives everyone a small smile as he walks down the staircase and waits at the bottom.

Jace is next, in a navy suit that is tailored to perfection, hugging every last muscle. Simon is the first to cheer, whooping loudly and Jace’s face breaks out into a huge grin. He joins his brother on the floor and they both look proud as they watch Izzy come down the stairs, a long gold dress trailing after her. They all seem so regal, standing one after the other and Simon is surprised Magnus didn’t insist on actual crowns.

When the formalities are over, Simon hovers, eyes not leaving Jace as he’s swarmed by greetings. A line starts to form and it’s exactly what Simon expected but the sight still sears.

Alec and Izzy are just as busy, surrounded by strangers but when the crowd dies down Simon spots Magnus. He’s hanging back, fiddling with his rings as he waits. The music has started and as soon as Alec is alone, he steps forward and offers his hand.

“Alexander, may I have your first dance?”

Alec blinks, his mouth slowly turning up in a smile, “Yeah! I mean – yes, yes you may.”

He takes Magnus’ hand and follows him into the centre of the room. All eyes are on them and Alec looks the tiniest bit scared but then they’re dancing, slow and at ease. People start to join in but the focus of the room never shifts. They look beautiful together, Alec laughing freely as Magnus spins him and Simon’s so lost in the moment that he doesn’t notice Jace moving until he’s right by his side.

“Finally,” he whispers, watching and smiling wide, “Only Alec could start tonight with a big ‘fuck you’.”

Simon grins, “He’ll make a great king one day. They both will.”

Because it’s early days but Simon can tell this is It for them.

Another song starts and Magnus takes a step back, bowing in thanks but Alec pulls him close, grabbing his face with both hands and then they’re kissing in front of everyone. 

“Gross,” Jace cringes, covering his eyes as Simon wolf whistles.

The energy in the room is abuzz and they keep swaying, giddy smiles all round as each song turns into the next. Izzy’s dancing too, alternating between guests and she seems uninterested until a flash of red hair and a familiar smile.

“Oh my God,” Simon says through a laugh, “Clary’s here.”

“Best friend Clary?” Jace asks, still standing with Simon and avoiding the eye contact of anyone who looks their way. 

Simon nods, “Honestly, she hasn’t shut up about how hot Izzy is since I started working here so I got her an invite and told her to come sweep the princess off her feet. I didn’t think she’d actually show up, or ask her to dance!”

But there they are, holding each other under the chandelier and there’s definitely something between them.

“Christ, could tonight get any gayer?” Jace jokes, watching his siblings with the tiniest bit of envy, “Mom’s gonna have a fit.”

And as if sensing the conversation, Maryse appears, her lips set in a tight line.

“Would you give us a moment?” she asks, barely glancing at Simon before leading Jace away. “Could you at least _try_ and dance with someone?” she hisses, loud enough for Simon to hear, “You’ve been standing on that wall for an hour.”

And then they're around the corner and out of earshot and he can only imagine the rest. 

He waits by the stairs, at a loss now his one responsibility is gone.

Around him, people are pairing off and drinking sangria and he wonders what it would be like to attend something like this as a guest - to be given the opportunity to approach Jace and ask him to dance.

Maybe he’d say no or maybe it would go nowhere but at least he’d be an option, a Something More.

He’s watching Alec and Izzy again, still on the dance floor when Jace comes back, decidedly flat.

“I’m going to bed,” he says, eyes everywhere but on him, “Sorry to like ruin the night.”

Simon shakes his head, “You’re not ruining anything. Are you okay?”

He nods, “Yeah.”

Simon can tell he doesn’t want to talk so they leave in silence, following the maze of corridors that lead to Jace’s room. They’re halfway there when Luke catches up with a message for Simon.

“Maryse wants to see you."

Which is code for her talking and Simon listening and he’s back at Jace’s door before he knows it, knocking softly until he’s inside and can’t ignore the situation any longer.

“I’m being transferred.”

Jace freezes, “Why?”

“I don’t know!” Simon says frantically, starting to pace the room, “I just finished talking to Maryse then. All she said was my behaviour was incredibly unprofessional and she couldn’t believe this was happening again with another one of her staff.”

His hands are waving wildly as he talks, panic starting to set in.

“I was too scared to say anything!” Simon whines, “But I honestly have no idea what she meant. She kept going on about misconduct and taking advantage of the situation, taking advantage of _you_ – “

“Oh, God,” Jace groans, eyes falling shut in realisation and Simon stops pacing.

“What?”

Jace sighs, “She thinks we’re sleeping together.”

 _“What?!”_ Simon splutters, “Why – why would she think that? How could she possibly – we would never, I’m your _friend,_ I mean your bodyguard but like, we’re not, we couldn’t…”

He’s using his hands again, clearly flustered and Jace takes a deep breath.

"It's my fault," he admits, running a hand through his hair, "I told her tonight was a waste because I already have feelings for someone. I guess she just assumed...”

“Oh,” Simon says, feeling dumber by the second, “Right. Well congratulations – on the feelings, I mean. That’s what tonight was about and that’s, uh, great that you’ve found someone.”

He’s standing in the doorway awkwardly, wishing this mess of a night would hurry up and end when Jace looks up at him with honest eyes.

“She assumed it was you for a reason.”

The words hang between them and Simon just stares.

“She’s seen the way I look at you,” Jace continues, each word more confident than the last, “How I treat you differently to Luke and Maia.”

“But you hate me…” Simon says stupidly and Jace holds back a laugh.

“Simon, I fucking love you, you idiot.”

And he’s smiling now, brighter than ever and every last thing he’s felt for months comes pouring out.

“You drive me absolutely insane, like worse than anyone in the whole world but you’re the only person I could see all day every day and miss the second you’re gone.”

Simon’s starting to smile now, finally letting himself believe what he’s wanted to hear for forever.

“You’re just so good,” Jace says seriously, “God, you want the best for everyone and you’ll do everything in your power to make it happen. And I know I’m an ass sometimes and you bite back but it’s what we do and I thought maybe it was starting to mean something to you too…”

He looks shy, like he’s just realised all that’s been said and Simon takes a step forward.

“Starting to?” he repeats, grinning from ear to ear, “I think I fell before you did.”

And Jace’s entire face lights up and he’s closing the distance between them, reaching for Simon’s waist as he finally, _finally_ kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, not fireworks like later but enough to prove that this is real and this is happening.

“I love you,” Simon whispers, pressing their lips together again and Jace just about forgets his own name.

* * *

It’s morning and they’re in the kitchen, Magnus and Simon making pancakes whilst Izzy sets the table, still banned from cooking of any kind. Alec and Jace are on coffee duty and they brew it strong, needing energy after the strangest most wonderful night of their lives.

“For you,” Jace says softly, offering Simon a cup and a kiss on the cheek. He hasn’t stopped beaming since he woke up and it’s the cutest thing Simon’s ever seen.

Luke and Maia are deep in conversation, trying to shuffle around staff to find space. Maryse insisted on a transfer but she didn’t say where…

“How do you feel about admin for perimeter security?“ Luke asks eventually and Simon smiles, his eyes falling on Jace who is busy flicking pancake batter at Alec.

“If I'm here, I’m happy.”

Everything's ready and they're sitting down to eat when Clary walks in. She's in pyjamas that don't reach her ankles with bedhair to match and Simon's eyes go wide.

"Did you sleep here last night?!" he asks loudly and Clary grins. 

“Check your phone, loser,” she teases, taking the seat next to Izzy and automatically reaching for her hand.

“Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied,” Simon admits, blushing as Jace’s hand finds his thigh and squeezes just a little.

Alec makes a disgusted noise, “Not over breakfast, please.”

But everyone’s smiling and Simon gets this weird glimpse of his future, Lightwood prince and all.


End file.
